Pushed Too Far
Pushed Too Far is one of the bad endings in School Days and is exclusive to the HQ release. In this ending Sekai becomes pregnant by either Makoto or Taisuke and then ends up pushing Kotonoha into an oncoming train. In the LxH version of the game very similiar, but different endings exist, see below. Route Overview 'Route A' 'Episode 1 - Confession' 'Episode 2 - The Distance Between Us' 'Episode 3 - First Experience' 'Episode 4 - With Great Reluctance' Ever since that day Makoto and Sekai have constantly gone to each others house to hook up. Makoto's still dating Kotonoha while having an affair with Sekai. Two days before the school festival Kotonoha asks Makoto to see the festival together and Makoto accepts. At the school festival Taisuke comes in to relieve Makoto and tells him to go to his girlfriend. Makoto goes over to Kotonoha only to find her stuck at the reception because Otome and her friend aren't covering their shifts. Otome, Minami Obuchi and Natsumi Koizumi are together when they see Makoto and they both pressure Otome into asking Makoto to see the festival. However Makoto asks to talk to Otome first and due to very poor choice of words Otome is led to believe Makoto has already slept with Koizumi and now wants it's Obuchi's turn even though she's bad. Makoto finally uses says they skipped their shift and explains Kotonoha's been sitting at the reception all this time the misunderstanding is cleared up. Kotonoha and Makoto leave to see the festival and Makoto explains his relationship with Otome. Makoto suggests going to his class' store to eat when Nanami and Setsuna conspire to break them up for Sekai. They then lie to Makoto saying they're short on people. After some begging Makoto decides to help. Makoto only starts helping a little while when Setsuna tells him they're okay. Makoto goes back to find Kotonoha gone, Nanami having chased her away. She says Kotonoha had something urgent to do but her plan fails when she fails to come up with what it was and Makoto decides to ask Kotonoha in person. Makoto finds Kotonoha at the reception and Kotonoha reveals Nanami told her to stay away from him because he's going to see the festival with someone else. Makoto asks her to believe him instead of her. Kotonoha then tells Makoto of the break room and its tradition among the girls and ask Makoto to the break room. Makoto says he loves her and has sex with her inside the break room. Meanwhile Sekai is invited to the folk dance by Taisuke and accepts. At the next school day Taisuke invites Makoto to a double date at aqua square and Makoto is forced to accept when he says everyone else is coming. At the train station Makoto and Sekai run into each other and she says that she'll be buying a new swimsuit. Nanami and Sekai then go shopping and Nanami helps her boost her confidence and compete with Kotonoha by inflating her breasts to fit in an E-cup. At the pool Sekai sees Kotonoha in her swimsuit and has her confidence completely crushed. Taisuke and Kotonoha both go onto play on the rides while Sekai and Makoto rest near the poolside. Makoto and Sekai talk and Sekai figures out they've already had sex. Sekai says because Makoto's such a nice guy she can't give up on him. She then cries and then later to cheer up kiss Makoto and them claim that she can really give up now. This is seen by nearby poolgoers and is heard by Kotonoha. On the train ride home Kotonoha asks Makoto to kiss her. Makoto protests because it's in public but Kotonoha insists and they kiss. At home Makoto gets annoyed and confused at Kotonoha then goes to sleep. At the train ride to school Kotonoha is very affectionate and holds onto Makoto's arm during the entire train ride. At school Taisuke and Sekai announce they're a couple and is congratulated by Makoto. Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch together and they have sex. When they're finished lunchtime is long over and they decide to skip class. Before they do however Kotonoha reveals that she knows he kissed someone at the pool and makes him promise to not kiss anyone else. They then play hooky and the next they are chewed out by their teachers and become known throughout the school as a couple. 'Episode 5 - The Price of Betrayal' The episode starts with with Sekai and Taisuke in bed with Sekai still maintaining an unenthusiastic attitude. Taisuke then asks what she wants as a christmas present she says nothing in particular, prompting him to ask for Makoto's help later. Makoto and Kotonoha are having lunch when Makoto is completely tuned out. Kotonoha deduces it's about Sekai and how depressed she's been lately now that Setsuna's transferred away. Kotonoha gives Makoto a blowjob then they go back when Sekai runs out a room crying with half her clothes on and sperm d ripping from her vagina. Makoto asks what he's doing and Taisuke replies it felt too good to pull out and is completely oblivious to what could happen. At the evening Makoto masturbates to seeing Sekai like that. Taisuke then calls Makoto and talk about their christmas plans. Taisuke then asks Makoto to come with him and Sekai and then figure out what Sekai wants for christmas. They then meet up at the Sakakino-cho station. Taisuke comes late and for punishment lunch is on him. Taisuke goes off with Kotonoha to give Makoto a chance to figure out what Sekai wants. Sekai buys a photostand because Makoto liked it and Makoto couldn't stop it. Later Makoto tries to find out what she wants but turns out she doesn't want anything from the store. Meanwhile Kotonoha goes shopping while using Taisuke as a mule to carry her luggage. They later decide to call it a day and go home when Makoto subtly asks Kotonoha to go away so he can find out what Sekai wants. Sekai and Makoto take the train and Makoto asks if there's anything she wants. Sekai answers she can't have what she wants. Makoto wonders if it's something expensive but Sekai says it's not something you can put a price on. After some prying Sekai reveals she wants Makoto. Makoto immediately hugs Sekai and asks her to take him. 'Final Episode - Pushed Too Far' Sekai is at home humming when her mother asks why she's so happy and correctly guesses it's because she got a boyfriend. Youko then talks about her younger days when she was Sekai's age she had long given birth to her when Sekai says that she grew too quickly and has no intention of bringing him home (even though Makoto's already met Youko at her home) when she throws up. Youko asks if she's pregnant and Sekai says she might and isn't sure who is the father. Makoto's at home and calls Taisuke to tell him he couldn't figure out what she wanted from the store. They chat for a while and Makoto tries to tell him about what happened but fails. Makoto fails to sleep and goes to school drowsy. He meets Taisuke and figures out Sekai hasn't told Taisuke what happened either and promise to break up with their respective others at lunchtime. Makoto is having lunch with Kotonoha when she asks if he wants to start having lunch in her classroom since its getting cold and wants everyone to know that he's her boyfriend. Makoto denies it and Kotonoha leaves and Makoto fails to break up with her. He meets Sekai and she has also failed to break up with Taisuke. During class they promise to do it after class. Sekai and Taisuke remain in class to talk and Makoto leaves to find Kotonoha. When they meet Kotonoha apologizes for wanting to show him off as her boyfriend. Makoto then asks to break up with her. Kotonoha doesn't understand and even pleads to change everything about herself that Makoto does n't like. Makoto explains it's not that he has come to hate her but that he's been in love with another girl and now he knows that she loves her too. Kotonoha asks who it is and Makoto reveals it's Sekai. Kotonoha pleads some more to not break up but Makoto leaves. During the evening of the next day Taisuke calls Makoto in "tears" saying he's been dumped and there's someone else she likes. Taisuke asks Makoto who it is when he answers it's him. Taisuke after a pause says that if they were friends he'd never do something like this and hangs up. Sekai comes to Makoto's home to tell him that she's broken up with Taisuke. They then go out walking and officially declare each other as boyfriend/girlfriend when Sekai throws up. She then reveals she's pregnant from all the practice they did before the school festival. At school the next day Kotonoha asks to meet with Sekai alone. She then asks her to stop tryiing seduce him and begs her to give him back to her. Sekai then collapses suddenly is taken to the infirmary and later the hospital. Kotonoha is with her at her home when Makoto comes and Sekai's resting. Kotonoha says that they're disturbing her rest and asks to leave together. They later talk and Kotonoha talks about the possibility of an abortion. mode after Makoto breaks up with her]]Makoto says it would be tough but even her mom's supportive when Kotonoha reveals that she's been pregnant for less than two months meaning it's Taisuke's baby. Makoto says the baby still could be his and says she's wrong. Sekai and her mother talk and Youko says that she'll support her all the way. The next day at school during lunch Makoto tries to ask about the father but stops. Before going home he runs into Kotonoha when she finally decides to give up on him and support him and Sekai. Makoto decides he loves Kotonoha and can't bear the burden of another guy's baby. During the evening Sekai calls and asks him to go see her obstretrician with her. Makoto says he can't go because he's not the father and breaks up with her. Sekai becomes convinces Kotonoha fed Makoto some kind of a story and that she's manipulating him and hangs up. She's then seen going into Yandere mode. Pushed_Too_Far.png|The Routemap with all possible scenes covered, highlighted in orange. Note getting all the scenes in a single playthrough may not possible. Ending The next day Sekai's seen outside Kotonoha's house. At the train station Makoto and Kotonoha meet and he talks about what happened last night. Makoto says Sekai blames her for what happened and apologizes if Sekai says anything to her. Kotonoha says it was her who betrayed Sekai's secret but Makoto says it would've come out sooner or later and that she's done nothing wrong. He then says she's the one he loves and that the only one he's paying attention to. Sekai's seen approaching the couple step by step. Kotonoha says that she's going to apologize to Sekai as much as she can and that she's the dear friend who brought them together. Then when the train gets close Makoto asks her to stay back but Sekai pushed her in front of the train. Makoto looks at Sekai when she says Goodbye. Makoto tries to pull Kotonoha back but he's too late and the train hits her. Sekai says it's all her fault and Makoto's left holding Kotonoha's severed arm and screams Kotonoha's name. sekai push.jpg|Kotonoha getting pushed sekai yandere after push.jpg|Sekai's expression after she pushes Kotonoha kotonoha moments before death.jpg|Kotonoha moments before her death kotonoha remains.jpg|Part of Kotonoha's remains LxH Variations Technically these endings came before Pushed Too Far and are varied between themselves. But also apart from Sekai pushing Kotonoha onto the train tracks the circumstances are different from Pushed Too Far, happenning earlier because the characters are wearing their school uniforms without coats and Sekai doesn't push with as much force because Kotonoha only falls halfway over the edge, not fly over the train tracks. Makoto is also further away from Kotonoha and is able to see Sekai pushing her much sooner and reacts to it faster. Makoto and Kotonoha are waiting for the train when Makoto gets a text from Sekai but it's only used as a distraction to push Kotonoha onto the tracks. Makoto shoves Sekai and grabs Kotonoha and they all fall over the ledge and Sekai's phone drops further into the tracks, with Makoto holding onto Kotonoha around her waist. Makoto tries to pull Kotonoha while Sekai tries to reach for her phone. The train comes and Makoto, either from panic or simply unable to pull Kotonoha physically let's go and both Sekai and Kotonoha get hit by the train with Makoto horrified. In a different ending while being pulled by Makoto Kotonoha first grabs Sekai by her hair, at first glance intending to pull her up but while being pulled by Makoto uses her as leverage to get up, pushing Sekai down further. The train comes and Sekai looks at the train as it hits her. Route Notes *Technically this ending should only be accessible through First Experience but due to a bug on Conflicting Desires there's a 2nd route (albeit a route that's faulty) available. See this. Category:Endings